Last Kiss
by koalacutie
Summary: Sabrina's heart broke when Puck left. She'd been strong for so long. Now it was time to let it out. Be weak for a change. Weakness isn't always bad...


**I really hope you guys like this one-shot. I know there's a lot of one-shots about the epilogues in book nine, but I couldn't help it.**

**Please Review, for Sabrina's sake. Let her know that you are there for her.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Sisters Grimm, or Last Kiss by Taylor Swift**

He had left to travel the world. Eight years, back and forth between New York and the rest of the world.

Year nine. He never returned. The first eight years, he had been with Jake, but now, no one knew where Puck had gone.

Year ten. He was still nowhere.

I took it hard. He was the love of my life. I missed him. The worst part, I couldn't do anything about him.

My mom had told me to move on, so I tried. I met Bradley and fell in love….I think. But no one could beat Puck.

I had tried to get rid of everything left of him. Toys, pictures, letters, everything we either stored or threw away.

It didn't help. But I am strong. I will never get over him, but hanging out with Bradley, I learned that it does get better.

Year eleven.

I'm helping my mom clean one of the bookshelves. I come across a picture. The two of us, at the NYC fair. My heart breaks all over again. The next thing I know, I'm crying. I miss him. I _need_ him.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

I remember the last time he came to visit. We had stayed on the couch together until two in the morning. He would whisper mean things in my ear, like, "Grimm, you look especially ugly this morning," or "You smell so bad, I don't know if I should be proud or disgusted. But I knew, (or hoped) he didn't mean it. The best times, were the times she got lucky, and he told her he loved her.

If he loved her, why did he leave?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

That week, he had left for Brazil. It was raining, but I didn't think anything of it. Now, I wonder if it was a sign.

I went with him to the airport. I always went with him. I hadn't thought it would be my last trip to the airport with him.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I know it's incredibly girly and stupid, but I'm sitting against my bed wearing his green hoodie. Mom had stored it in the basement. I had dug it out, washed it (three times), and was now sobbing.

I should have done this a long time ago, instead of getting rid of his stuff. Looking through his stuff on my bed is helping me feel a lot better.

His name will always be on my lips. My heart still belongs to him, whether he wants it or not.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

I smile. He always was the life of the party. He would show off, I'd roll my eyes and we'd end up dancing. I don't like to dance, but he was good at it, being a king and all.

I remembered so many years before, Morgan and Mr. Seven's wedding… our first dance.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

I'll never forget when Puck met my father. Not a pretty day.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

It hurts, how much I miss him, But I think it's a good thing I'm letting out. I tried to be strong, but sometimes, it's good to be weak.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I only want the best for him. I hope, wherever he is, he's happy. I hope he'll never forget me. I know I'll never forget him.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Our last kiss… it had been at the airport. All I could say was….it was pure bliss.

The next day…..

No, it couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready! I was barely over Puck. I didn't know what to think. I ran into the house. Where was my mom?

"Mom! Bradley just proposed."

Veronica studied her older daughter. Sabrina wasn't smiling.

_Just like our last…_

**Sabrina needs the support, so please review.**


End file.
